I Almost Lost You
by RukiaKurosaki14
Summary: Alice is traumatized after her chaotic vision in Breaking Dawn part 2. Jasper senses her melancholy and doesn't like it. Now it's up to him to fix the eternally jubilant mood of his pixie.


AN

So this takes place after the fight scene in Breaking Dawn part 2. I've heard there are many other stories about Alice's feelings about her vision, but so far I haven't found any with the right depth of emotion I'm looking for so I wrote this.

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

I Almost Lost You

It was one day later after their fateful battle, and all their friends had finally gone home. There had been a massive celebration, and everyone was in good spirits. Except for Alice.

She thought he didn't know, but Jasper was always finely attuned to his wife's emotions and now was no different. There was an outward cheeriness to her that was genuine, but underneath lurked a terrible pit of despair. And Jasper couldn't understand it.

They had won. All thanks to Alice, of course, they had forced the Volturi to retreat. Hugs were shared all around, especially for him and Alice. Bella, Edward and Rosalie had taken turns piling on Alice before Emmett had snatched her up and away in a bone-crushing bear hug that Jasper was forced to help extract her from.

Esme and Carlisle had then taken her into their arms, and Jasper couldn't help but notice the way Alice seemed to cling to their dad. Throughout the day, she'd remained as vibrant as could be expected, and no one but him seemed to notice that it was forced. Except for Edward.

He'd pulled Jasper aside and said to him in a serious tone, "I think something's wrong with Alice."

Jasper frowned. "I know. Do you have any idea what it is?" He knew that she and Edward had a sort of connection that no one else understood, and while at times it made him jealous, now he thought he could put it to good use.

Edward sighed. "I think it had something to do with what she showed Aro."

Jasper tensed. He didn't like to think of that man and his inappropriate fixation on his wife. Or the way that other asshole had manhandled her. It just made him mad. He glowered. "I think you're right."

"I'll distract the others so you two can get away for a while," Edward volunteered.

Jasper thumped his shoulder in a brotherly way. "Thanks, man."

Edward nodded. "It's the least I can do. Just cheer her up and quick, ok."

Jasper smiled slightly. "That's my mission in life." Jasper walked over to where Bella was still chastising Alice about their abrupt leaving.

"...I mean I understand why you did it, but please next time-"

"I think she gets it, Bella. Now if you'll excuse us, my wife and I are going to have some private time," Jasper told her.

Alice didn't object. With a wave to Bella she rose to her feet and weaved her fingers through his. "Where to?"

Jasper smiled down at her. "Our special place of course."

Without another word, the couple swept from the house, not noticing the six pairs of worried eyes following them.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Ok, what's eating you, darlin?" Jasper inquired. They were spread out on a grassy knoll overlooking a waterfall.

Alice sighed. "I'd rather not say."

Jasper stroked her hair in a soothing motion. "You need to get it out, Alice. So you can heal."

"I'll never be able to heal." Her voice rang with quiet finality. But there was also a hollowness to it that unnerved him.

Jasper sat up, took Alice in his arms and settled her on his lap. "What did you see?"

Alice's lip trembled. "People I care about dying."

Jasper's stomach clenched. He could tell this was going to be painful. But it had to get out. "Who died? Tell me everything, doll."

Alice started biting her lip, a habit she'd apparently picked up from Bella. She took a deep, unnecessary breath and launched into her horror story. "Aro told his men to start attacking us. I got mad and kicked the crap out of him."

Jasper knew it was an inappropriate time, but he couldn't help chuckling at his wife's tenacity. "Sorry, go on."

Alice hadn't even cracked a smile at his response. "He got up angry and grabbed me. Then he ordered his guards to take me away."

Jasper's jaw tightened. He didn't like where this was going.

"Carlisle tried to help me. But they... tore his head right off. Then burned it right in front of us."

Jasper shivered and hugged her closer to him. Just hearing about their father's death was world shattering, but Alice had witnessed it firsthand.

"All hell broke loose after that. I was still being restrained, so I couldn't join in the fight."

A grim satisfaction filled Jasper. While he didn't like the thought of anyone's hands on his wife, he was glad she didn't participate in the bloodshed.

"And then 'it' happened." Alice's lips clamped firmly shut.

Jasper prompted her. "What happened, hon?"

Alice shook her head stubbornly. "If I don't say it out loud, it's not true."

Jasper could feel Alice's whole body was tense and her emotions were in turmoil. "You have to get this off your chest, Alice. Nothing is going to happen. I promise."

Alice jerked violently in his arms. "You... died, Jazzy. Jane used her powers on you and they snapped your head clean off. And all I could do was watch and scream. Stand there completely helpless as my soulmate was ripped away from me."

She was dry sobbing now, convulsing and shaking and hyperventilating. Jasper sent wave after wave after wave of calm through her body as he held her tightly while he battled his own shock. So that's what had gotten to his Alice. Somehow, they'd killed him. And she'd had to witness it. He couldn't even begin to imagine what she was feeling. He could never survive seeing Alice dismembered with his own eyes. So he held her tight and rocked her in his arms, trying his best to sooth her and convince her that he was still there, that it didn't happen, that he would never leave her.

A long while passed, and Alice finally began to settle down. "Oh, Alice," Jasper whispered into her hair. "Love, that must have been beyond horrible, but you have to know I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. It wasn't real. I swear to you, I'll never leave you."

"But... but it felt so real," Alice sniffled. "I almost lost you, Jasper and I can't-"

"Shhh. It's going to be alright. I promise you, darlin it's going to be alright. I'll make it alright. Your okay, I'm okay, we're all okay thanks to you. I'm so sorry that you had to see a thing like that my sweet, innocent pixie, but it's over now."

Alice just clung to him for dear life and said nothing else. They stayed there entwined in each other's arms as they made love under the moonlight. Alice's bubbly persona began to make a recovery. "You know," she whispered softly. "If I were a human seeing that, I would have had a heart attack and died right on the spot."

Jasper chuckled. "But your not a human. Your my eternal beauty who I love so very much and hope is feeling better."

"I love you too, Jazz. And I am feeling a little bit better, but please don't leave my side."

Jasper hugged her tighter. "I won't ever leave your side, Ali."

Alice pulled her face from the crook of Jasper's neck and regarded him seriously. "I mean it, Jazz. No separate hunting, no boy time or girl time. We can still spend time with our family of course but never leave my side. At least for a while."

Jasper kissed her cheek. "Anything for you, doll. Anything at all. As long as you smile from now on."

Obediently, a dazzling smile lit Alice's face. "I can do that. Thank you for still being here, Jasper."

He ruffled her spiky black locks affectionately. "Nowhere else I'd rather be then with my pixie."

Alice giggled. "And there's nowhere else I'd rather be then in the arms of my Jazzy bear." For the first time in a long time, Alice felt completely at peace.

AN

So yeah, don't know if this is any good but it was therapeutic for me in a way, so it served its purpose. Hope you guys liked it, anyway. And if you know of any good Jalice vision comforting stories, let me know. Review please!


End file.
